One widely employed arrangement for overhead electric power transmission involves the use of a number of power conducting cables, typically three to accommodate three phase distribution, supported at intervals from a messenger wire by means of insulating spacers. Typically these spacers are diamond shaped, having an upper hook for engaging the messenger wire and three cable engaging hooks at the remaining vertices of the spacer. In order to maintain the cables in position on the spacers, cable retainers are provided at each of the hooks. These retainers must be manipulated easily to facilitate installation and servicing of the cables while being secure against accidental release due to wind-induced cable movement or contact of tree limbs with the cables or spacers, for example.
Examples of prior art cable spacers are to the found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,927,147, Flower, 3,005,609, Joffe; 3,076,865, Volk et al; 4,020,277, La Chance, Sr. et al; and 4,082,917, Hendrix.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a cable spacer having an improved cable retainer.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such a cable spacer in which the retainers may be readily manipulated between open and closed positions while yet being secure against accidental release.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of such a cable spacer in which the retainers are capable of receiving a range of cable sizes.